


I’d follow you to the great unknown

by Hail_the_gay



Series: Tightrope [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Stalker, man I don’t know, so be nice please, the author is a whore for comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: Peter asks MJ to pack a bag under the guise of taking a trip she didn’t know about, it soon becomes a lot more confusing than that.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tightrope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I’d follow you to the great unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, I’ve had this song stuck in my head for actual days and it’s such a pain in the butt so I turned it into a fic. Yeah, anyways,,,
> 
> Love you and goodnight!
> 
> -Parker

“Hey darling?” Peter called out from their kitchen. MJ’s head rose from her sketchbook where she was drawing the view into Queens from out of their window. 

“Yes?” She called back. “Need anything, Parker?”

“Can you pack a bag? For a week or two? I’m taking you on a trip.” She can hear the strained worry in his voice, covered up with a forced smile. So she stands, letting her sketchbook rest on the black pleather sectional.

“Is everything ok?” She enters the kitchen, her feet tapping on the cold chess tile. He nods from where he’s sitting, in one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, just tickets Tony offered us when a conference in Ireland fell through and he didn’t have to go anymore.”

She snorts, about to question why Tony would be flying with tickets on an airline that wasn’t his own private jet, but Peter hands her his phone, under the guise of showing her pictures of their destination, since he says “Cork has beautiful architecture I think you’ll like.” But notes is open and Peter has written out an explanation for this spontaneity.

_I can’t explain right now, we’re going to the compound and there’s not much else I can say. Don’t question me, just talk like we’re going to Ireland and close the windows._

MJ smiles. “It looks beautiful, loser, I’ll start packing, just let me clean up from my drawing earlier.” She gives him a kiss on the forehead and goes to pick up her sketchbook from the couch, closing the blinds from the window she was drawing out of and locking it.

“Great! I’m so excited.”

“Me too!” MJ grins, moving to their bedroom and grabbing her light blue suitcase out of her closet and opening her dresser, grabbing folded t-shirts, leggings, pants, underwear and hoodies. Poking into Peter’s drawers, since she knew she’d inevitably want to take his clothes, basking in his smell of old spice deodorant and their laundry detergent.

She opens their bathroom door to grab her toothbrush and deodorant and Peter’s standing in front of the sink, digging through the third drawer on the left and quickly throwing open the medicine cabinet above the sink.  
“What’re you looking for?” She questions, bumping his hip when she opens the drawer near his waist to grab her things. Peter turns towards her frantically and whispers _”Where is the thread and gauze?”_

MJ looks at him quizzically, why would he need the thread and gauze if they were going to the compound? “You don’t need that, we’re going to Ireland.”

“Yeah but it’s always nice to pack ahead, just in case.” He says, eyebrows risen drastically. His eyes burning into her forehead. “Do you know where it is?”

“Yeah, baby. I’ll get it.” She opens the cleaning drawer, pulling out two rolls of thread and a giant thing of gauze and tape, handing them to him. “Here.” 

He breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks. I’m gonna go get some food for the flight, meet me in the car in 20 minutes?”

“Yeah, I’m almost done.” She says, quickly pressing a kiss to his lips before ambling back to their bedroom. She finishes packing, stuffing random things in and grabbing a backpack with her textbooks and papers for classes. She snatches things from tables and drawers she knows Peter would want eventually, but forgot. 

Her phone buzzed on the bed and she picked it up, reading a text from Peter.

_can you put the charging case for the iron spider suit in a suitcase???_

She sighed and texted back

**Tony probably has like two set up at the compound dumbass**

_yeah but just in case?? I'm bringing all the spidey suits and I want to be careful_

**yeah don't forget extra web shit**

_yeah yeah_

She put down her phone and took a look at the Iron Spider charging chase. It was more like a block, really. It was massive and took up a whole corner in the room. But nevertheless, she got the biggest suitcase they had and put it out, pulling the case out of the corner and hauling it into the case.

After 10 minutes of getting everything in the car, they set off towards the compound, Peter in the driver's seat and MJ scrolling through her Spotify to find some car tunes. She finally landed on a playlist full of Indigo Girls. She looked over to catch Peter’s smile before he started singing along with “Galileo”

“Galileo's head was on the block, the crime was lookin' up the truth, and as the bombshells of my daily fears explode, I try to trace them to my youth. And then you had to bring up reincarnation, over a couple of beers the other night, and now I'm serving time for mistakes made by another in another lifetime.” He sang the first verse, tapping the beat on his steering wheel. MJ jumped into the chorus, throwing her arms up and screaming to her heart's content.

But they passed a big green sign. _2 miles to John F. Kennedy Airport_

“Pete, we're not going to the compound.” She whispered, getting the feeling she needed to be quiet.

“Don't worry, we're just making a pit stop.” He reassured her, patting her thigh and turning into the parking lot of the airport. MJ made a move to get out once they were parked, but Peter held his arm over her stomach. She looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he brought a finger up to point to the car next to them, an identical match to their own, even in the license plate. She notices that the man in the driver's seat has the exact same hair as Peter, wearing the same punny nerd shirt. 

“What?” She mouths to Peter, pointing at the other car. He nods towards it to make her keep her eyes on it. She looks back at the car seeing the other Peter exit. His face is turned towards her with a grin and she can see that it’s Clint in Peter’s clothing and hair, sunglasses obscuring his eyes. And she can see the top of the passenger door open and someone exit, with her poofy curls on their head. Natasha turns towards her, with the same shirt, just a jacket thrown overtop to hide her partly pale skin. She must’ve gotten a tan, because she’s definitely darker, but still wants to obscure that she’s significantly lighter than MJ. She looks back at Peter when they go to get identical suitcases out of their trunk and roll them towards the entrance of the airport.

Peter motions that she can talk now. “I’m so confused.” She blurts out when she can’t see Clint and Natasha anymore.

“I can’t say anything until we’re out of the parking lot, hold on.” He puts his car in reverse and slowly backs out, checking the rearview mirror and putting a hand on MJ’s headrest to look behind him.

Once he’s on the main road he starts talking. “We have a stalker.” He starts bluntly, leaving MJ sputtering. 

“W-what?” She questions, trying to catch her breath from choking on spit.

“Yeah. I got some threatening messages a couple months after the conference.” The one where he revealed his identity, since he’d recently turn 20 and wanted to let the world know. “I thought nothing of them, but this one guy kept messaging me saying stuff like _I know where you live_ and _If you don't break up with your beautiful girlfriend, I kill you for her_ so I started getting more concerned and went to Tony. He found out that this guy had been living in an apartment across from us and could see into our windows since we usually have them open.”

“My bad. It’s just so nice out in the spring!” She said, turning a little red.

“No, I get it. But Tony said we should go down to the compound for a while until someone can take care of him. So he got two tickets to Ireland, knowing that the guy would follow us, and put Nat and Clint in an identical car with identical clothing to moonlight as us and arrest the guy when they get to Ireland.”

“Smart.” MJ says, breathing heavily. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me about the messages?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” He says almost immediately.

“Don’t be corny Parker. What was the real reason?”

“I knew that if I showed them to you, you’d take them too seriously and start locking us up.”

She thinks for a moment before responding. “Sounds about right. But you have to trust me.”

“I trust you Emmie. Without a doubt, I trust you.” He says, grabbing for her hand.

“I’d hope so, freak.”

“Love you too.” He laughs.

After an hour of MJ’s mix of rock, indie, and broadway, their car pulls up in front of the compound. Tony and Rhodey are standing outside. Tony in his full Iron Man armor and Rhodey without. 

“Yo Stark!” MJ calls when she gets close enough, suitcases trailing behind her. “We’re fine!”

Tony’s headplate flips open and he crosses his arms. “Then where’s Peter?” He says with a certain snark in his voice that can only be perfected over years.

“Right here, Tony.” Peter says, two backpacks on his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand. “No need to worry.”

“Told you it was overkill.” Rhodey smacks the arm of the suit, rolling his eyes. “They’re fine, Tones.”

“Let me worry, Honeybear.” Tony says, stepping out of the still hovering armor and giving MJ a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re ok.” He says to her. She grins, hugging him back. 

“Me too, _someone_ decided not to tell me anything and I blame you.”

“As you should.”

MJ lets go and gives Rhodey a hug too, saying hi. She strolls into the lobby of the compound, seeing a few trainees standing around in S.H.I.E.L.D mandated uniforms. Peter walks in behind her and Tony and Rhodey behind him and they start walking towards the elevator to put them in the living area.

“MJ? How would you like instructing a training class with Natasha when she’s back?” Tony asks once the elevator doors close in front of them. “The trainees are having trouble toughening up, and you’re the toughest person I know.”

“Then why didn’t you make me a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?” She retorts, looking up from her phone.

“You’re too smart.”

“Thank you?” She grins, confused by the compliment. “And yes, I’d love to. But I’d also like to finish my essay on Narcissus, so this is my stop.” She steps off the now open doors to the creepily empty den.

“I’ll be in the lab with Tony.” Peter calls. 

“Buh-Bye.” She said, with a wave of her hand over her shoulder.

Her phone buzzed, lighting up the screen with a messages notification.

_My Loser <3: love you!!!_

She smiled at the screen, a giggle escaping her throat. Her long fingers moved to type back the message.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now that that’s over with, tell me what you thought, unless you hated it cause I’ll cry if you say it’s bad.


End file.
